


Shadows & Sunlight

by vase



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, Slow Burn, White Fang, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: Chosen by the leaders of their factions, Yang & Blake are being sent to the mysterious city of Xanthos, one is expected to infiltrate the city, and the other is expected to defend it, but why and from who? Well, that remains to be seen.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 7





	Shadows & Sunlight

The hour was late and the air quiet.  
  
Yang sat across from the looming figure of Glynda Goodwitch in a dimly lit office that radiated a clinical scent.  
  
The librarian-like blonde poured over a file she could not see, her tone strict and authoritative, like she was discussing some old relic she found particularly worthy of chastisement.  
  
"Yang Xiao Long, born to the humble island of Patch, a runaway mother, another fallen in the line of duty, and a long retired huntsman for a father, with one half sister," she peaked over the folder, but Yang's expression remained staunchly neutral, hands clasped in her lap and a look of forced serenity on her features.  
  
"Top of your class at Signal in practically ever subject, you are noted to have extracurricular in the form of maintenance work, experience as a farm hand, in the service industry and..." Her tone grew harsher and sharped, "A known reputation in the criminal underworld of Vale for fighting with gangs, information brokers and otherwise dealing with rough customers, though no noteworthy crimes can be laid at your feet save for participation in brawls."  
  
Glynda Goodwitch stopped, giving Yang a scrutinizing glare, "Nothing to say? Not even a question as to why you're here if you are not being charged with a crime?"  
  
Yang didn't flinch and gave no indication of having even heard the woman speak, not quite looking at her and instead inspecting the book titles lining the wall. Her burgeoning impish smile flat-lined when she smelled the distinct scent of alcohol and ruffled feathers, before Glynda even said the words.  
  
"Qrow, she's being as difficult as you assured," and her uncle lazily kicked in the door, sauntering around the now somewhat brighter office like some Vacuan sheriff before he sat against Goodwitch's massive desk and smirked.  
  
"What did ya expect from one of mine?" He asked, taking a swig of his canteen before looking her in the eye, a cocksure expression that belied the tension in his eyes. Qrow waved his open arms, a look of mock pain on his features, "What, no hi uncle Qrow, or eve a dang hug?"  
  
Yang rolled her eyes at the older man, "Weren't you the one who always taught me if I was somehow taken in by the cops to not say a word, let alone get chummy?"  
  
"That's true, but then" he saluted with his canister, "We ain't exactly the cops, so much as well beyond them and out of sight of regular folks."  
  
"But that's worse?" Yang looked around, cheerfully patting the table, "You guys do see how that's worse right?"  
  
"Perhaps we are getting off topic and more to the point, failing to make a good impression?" A new voice chimed in, gentle and elegant, it belonged to a man with sharp feature, spectacles and silver hair, bedecked in a fine emerald suit and cane, motioning the door closed as he strode inside without so much as touching it.  
  
Shrugging, Yang hummed, "Well we're speaking in something other than declarative statements, so I guess we can call that progress."  
  
Ozpin made a sound akin to but not quite a chuckle, "I will take that as a positive sign then and do away with the theatrics."  
  
With a flick of her riding crop Glynda's purple aura shimmered and the dim lanterns of the room flickered to greater life, giving the room a warmer, sunnier feel like a gentle summer evening.  
  
This only served to make Yang warier as she leaned back in her chair and tried to keep every adult in the room in sight as she motioned to them, "The floor is yours."  
  
"Well thank you," Ozpin said cheerily, a gentlemanly smile on his features, "though I am afraid I shall have to return the favor with a question. Tell me, miss Xiao Long, what do you know about Xanthos?"  
  
Yang shrugged, "I think I've overheard the name in conversation once or twice, seemed to be a source of products, though what I can't say."  
  
"Its a bit more than that," Qrow groaned, pushing himself from the desk and into a slouch, "Xanthos is some town in the middle of nowhere desert, an ugly little place made by Faunus who fled the kingdoms generations back and have stubbornly held onto it without any of us knowing."  
  
"And this little town was worth picking me off the streets at night, why?"  
  
"Don't ask me, you're the one who we have a job for," Qrow said.  
  
Ozpin tapped his cane, "Indeed. For you see, miss Xiao Long, Xanthos is something of a nesting ground for many smugglers and traders, as well as rumored to host the White Fang and other untoward elements. What's more we have reason to believe its sphere of influence is growing, as is its production of contraband product."  
  
That was when GLynda chimed in to add to the information bombardment trick, "And you miss Xiao Long-"  
  
Yang cut her off.  
  
"Just so happen to have the necessary skills in combat, investigative experience and familiarity with the underworld to justify my presence there as a believable cover. But," she stressed, voice going high, "I don't have a known reputation like Qrow who I'm not even sure legally exists anymore, or other Hunters you might want to hire," She folded her arms and frowned. "You want me to infiltrate this place and gather information."  
  
"You are a sharp one," Ozpin said, drawing a chuckle from Qrow.  
  
Yang just looked at the trio of adults expectantly.  
  
Resting her chin atop her hands, Glynda spoke up, "This is not a normal situation, that much is obvious, but Vale's involvement is necessary for staying relevant and informed on the potential dangers housed in or coming out of Xanthos. It is especially important," she stressed every word, "That Vale have a controlling presence in what is to come, or else Atlas and Mistral will be empowered to make all the decisions."  
  
Qrow scoffed, "War hawks and politicians making the call never ends well."  
  
"Has just leaving them alone and not sticking our noses into business halfway across the world occurred to anyone?" Yang asked.  
  
"It did to us," Ozpin said, "but unfortunately less so to our allies, I have influence to keep even Mistral out of this for now, but we need to be seen taking action. However I can sense you are less than enthused, so I thought we might assure you there will be compensation, your academic career, that of a Huntress shall all be fast tracked, and this shall aid your sister and family going forward as well."  
  
"Ruby already has a bright future, or are you saying she won't if I disagree" Yang asked, tensing.  
  
"Hardly, but your actions would be a boon," Glynda cut in, her tone growing almost sultry, "And more than that, we thought it was worth mentioning, one Raven Branwen may be on the table as a prize."  
  
Teeth slamming together, Yang's gaze snapped to Qrow who leaned back from her now crimson gaze, "Hey don't blame me, this is just stuff I dropped in casual conversation, not my fault sh's anal retentive"  
  
"Qrow, please," Ozpin groaned.  
  
Yang glared at them, "Just because I want answers about Raven doesn't mean I want her treated like some living pay Cheque."  
  
"Naturally," Ozpin soothed, "But we would still be happy to provide you all the information you would need to find her."  
  
"Provided she's not already there and waiting to shank me if I show up," Qrow groused.  
  
"So how does that offer sound, miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin said kindly. "You would serve your kingdom, prevent unnecessary bloodshed, give yourself and your sister a fast track in your careers and even gain the answers you have sought for years."

"Plus I'll owe ya several and then some," Qrow assured.   
  
Sucking in a deep, long, low breath, Yang asked, "Are there any more details?"  
  
"Several, starting with your 'look' so to speak as well as potential partners," Glynda said, sounding displeased.  
  
Sighing, Yang let her head roll back, "Lemme hear it."  
  
"Thanks kid," Qrow said, hand on her shoulder, "I owe ya one."  
  


* * *

  
The dark , carved stone of Fort Castle loomed around Blake from all sides, but with the high roof's, wide halls and bright, orange tinted lantern light she never felt wanting for space. The mountain fortress was practically the size of a township, cloaked in stone to the outside world, but bedecked in the White Fang's imagery. Crimson reds and stark whites ran alongside traditional arts from panting in ash, to weaving, sculptures and and finely woven wall hangings, giving the fort an almost lived, or at least worked in feel.

However, despite the somewhat familiar surroundings, there was a kernel of nerves nesting in Blake's chest as the halls grew less and less crowded and she neared her destination, only a few scattered High-Guard watching from behind silver masks.

Even for someone of her ranks, Blake had never been called to speak to the High Leader in private; in truth it had sometimes seemed like the war hero wanted to avoid her, but now, here she was, answering an invitation to the High Leaders study and bereft of her... Bereft of Adam's familiar presence.

'Has he been called ahead, I haven't seen him in a few hours?' It was all very strange, but she could take comfort in knowing it wasn't the grand hall, Sienna Khan really only used the once royal chamber for ceremonial events or when someone had messed up so disastrously they were one step away from being judged by the tribunal.

Finally, Blake came to a stop before a large oak door, adorned in sharp, intense Carvings of Faunus symbology common among the Forest Rangers of Sanus, descendants of the lost City Morius and her people.

"Enter, Champion Belladonna and be welcome in my parlor," A rough, strong voice echoed through the thick wood.

Taking in a breath and steeling herself, Blake twisted the bronze knob and strode inside and found her worries quickly stifled beneath her growing awe at the rows and rows of books, ancient scrolls and files spreading across the wide chamber. Desks both high and low, along with comfortable chairs and sitting mats all made by various settlements were scattered tastefully around the chamber, as were holo-screens and terminals.

'It isn't as though only the High Leader uses this place' Blake mused, hand trailing along the books as she marched towards the heart of the chamber.

Stepping out from behind a book case, Blake was greeted to the sight of the High Leader standing before a shelf, golden eyes and tiger striped face the picture of focus. Dark hair framed sharp features and a blend of black and white leather adorned a powerful, near seven foot frame, capped off with a vibrant red cape that swirled as Sienna turned to face her as she slapped the folder shut.

"I had a feeling you might like this place," Sienna said, her deep baritone oddly warm.

Blake offered a polite bow, "Its an amazing collection High Leader and so peaceful compared to the main library."

Sienna chuckled, "Not so when there is a mission to be planned, but things shall be quiet here for now." She motioned vaguely to the shelves, "Feel free to peruse the collection at your leisure and borrow whatever you wish once we are done with this meeting."

"Thank you High Leader," Blake clasped her hands and bowed her head in a brief show of gratitude, "Though I must ask then, what you wish of me... If it s about the last mission-"

Sienna stalled her with a raised palm, "You were not mission leader in that debacle, Champion Belladonna, and nor do I have any other reason to lay ire upon you; so please calm yourself."

"As you say, High Leader," Blake stood at attention, "How may I serve the cause."

Waving the folder behind her back with a near playful air, Sienna smiled and asked, "What do you know of Xanthos?"

A dozen different historic records, twice as many stories and thrice as many rumors flashed across Blake's mind in an instant.

"Xanthos," she said promptly, "Is a three hundred and sixteen year old city state in the Southern Deserts of Anime, It was founded by the coming together of several different Faunus refuges fleeing the rise of the New Mistrali Empires Chattel slavery." An ugly scowl spread across her lips at that, one matched by Sienna's own.

Taking in a breath she tapped her chin, "It is a city of bronze and golden sandstone, surrounded by great walls and treacherous sink holes that can devour the unwary. The founders were a blend of tribes, wandering bands, clans and nomads of disparate regions, dialects and culture, but united in their common cause of freedom and survival. I know they practice the old ways but..." She trailed off.

Sienna was nodding along encouragingly and said, "The most popular faith is a blend of the traditional faith of its founders, a sort of fusion of animism, ancestor worship and a belief in a purifying flame or light, though whether that is a god, a process or merely metaphor of enlightenment is up for debate."

Blake nodded gratefully as she pushed on, wracking her mind for every scrap of trivia she'd been taught or overheard in her life. "The city survives thanks to vast underground reservoirs, trade, fish farms and insect farms. The city has a strong caste system and once taken into a caste they are expected to always dress and act accordingly when in public or company."

"Good," Sienna intoned, "Their castes are not bereft of internal mobility I might add, because while a lifelong obligation, one is not born to a rank."

"Though I assume parentage and birth station does help, it would be gouache to highlight that?" Blake asked, ears twitching.

"Maybe so," Sienna hummed, even as she nodded in agreement. 

A low hum of thought rumbled in Blake's throat. "The disparate cultures that founded Xanthos led to a vibrant and colorful set of trends in fashion; jewelery is particularly popular thanks to surprisingly rich mineral reserves hidden beneath the writhing sands."

Blake tilted her head to the side,"It is a popular trading hub and respite, which has led to a small but steady human and half Faunus population rooted in flings, political refugees, settling traders and convicts seeking new lives or work."

Her tone growing low as she added, "The city is reputed for a strong underground market that deals in nearly everything under the sun, though rare herbs for any number of purposes are particularly popular, as are people using it as a place to offload stolen goods that no one in North Mistral will take for fear of angering the crime cartels."

Motioning around the chamber, she added, "The White Fang has a garrison there and protects the people, as we do in nearly all Faunus settlements. Our duty's are to guard against slave raids and pirates, as well as to reinforce the city in case of human invasion or Grimm attack."

She tilted her head and half jokingly added, "Its also a popular place for weary soldiers to seek respite thanks to its many Hookah Halls and clubs."

Slapping her own palm with the brown folder Sienna chuckled, "An excellent set of answers, Champion, you are as learned as I had hoped."

"Thank you High Leader, are... You sending Champion-Leader Taurus and myself to the city?" Blake honestly loved the idea, no fighting save for criminals and Grimm, no reason for explosions or tripped alarms and blood.

Sienna's cheerful expression became more serious and her tone lost its encouraging levity, "I am sending you to relieve our Garrison Commander and take up the position of the White Fang's representative in Xanthos."

"Me? High Leader, I... Did the last commander do something wrong, and why choose me, if it is because of my parents."

Sienna motioned for her to quiet and placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping their golden eyes squarely on one another's.

"Know this, Champion, I would not be selecting you for this position if I did not think you able. As to the last commander," she shrugged, "I simply like to move the commander around every year or so. Xanthos is a grand place for our people, but it is a den of political schemes and mercantile dealings, so I've no reason to let anyone stay there overly long and grow... Too comfortable."

Sienna turned from her and chuckled, "As to your parentage, while I will never deny my affections for Kali or the camaraderie I shared with Ghira, I have ensured for years that I do not favor you, Champion. Why do you think we speak only now?"

"But... Why choose me then, and without Adam?" Blake asked, heart racing with uncertainty.

Sienna began perusing the shelves, picking up ledgers, scrolls and books with sharp efficiency, "Because you are suited for the role" she answered casually. "Xanthos is a place of Great family's so they will take well to one of your name, even if you have cast off its privileges, further more," she side eyed Blake, "Your manner. You were taught to be politic from youth, how you carry yourself, how you talk, even your expressions speak of it being second nature, another reason you will be liked."

Sienna offered a stack of files literature to Blake with a USB atop them, "As to Taurus, he will be working with me on a new mission for a time, one that will require his skills, while this mission demands your own."

Blake did not yet reach out to take the offered collection and nor did Sienna force it upon her, waiting patiently as Blake said, "There is something more to this, isn't there?"

Sienna nodded, "There is, more information will be on the files." She motioned with her tiger ears towards a terminal and said, "Look over it yourself if you take on this mission. But in brief, our agents have revealed intent by human authorities to infiltrate Xanthos and they may have already succeeded. I've no desire for strife in the city at the best of times, and so wish for this investigation to be kept secret. However in this regard, one with your infiltration specialties and political clout, will be an ideal agent. You will naturally be able to choose a second to accompany you as a shadow."

"Ilia," Blake said without thinking, "It... It has been awhile since we last spoke, but I know she has done well for herself in the Shadow Fang and I'm sure she would be an asset."

Sienna stalled her words, "Champion Belladonna, I trust your judgement, you needn't vindicate your choice to me."

Blake gently grasped the offered materials and nodded, "I will keep the peace in Xanthos and root out whatever corruption or agents are intending to cause strife, I promise High Leader Khan."

Sienna clapped her on the shoulders, "I am heartened to hear that, Commander Belladonna. Now remember, Xanthos does fall under our Pirate CCT Network, but the desert winds mean we shall not always be able to speak, and while the city is our ally, it is not," Sienna stressed, "Not subordinate to the White Fang or Kuo Kuana. They are a proud and independent people to whom you will be expected to integrate and your command will extend only so far. Be wise with your words, swift when you strike and tender in your touch."

Bake stood at attention, "As you say High Leader, thank you for trusting me with this."

"Thanks you," Sienna smiled, "I will have Amitola sent to join you, study here for as long as you need, you will leave in a few days once you have had tine to grow familiar with the information I present to you, and a uniform is prepared. I will be briefing Adam on our mission so take your time."

Blake clutched the collection to her chest and bowed, a motioned that was mimicked by Sienna before the woman began her march from the chambers, cape flowing as she went and Blake took to a nearby terminal, spreading out the books and scrolls as she settled in for a long night of work.

* * *

  
The door clicked shut behind Sienna and she motioned for her High Guard to remain where they were, murmuring, "Summon Amitola and send her in."  
  
"As you say, High Leader," they answered.  
  
Pulling out her Scroll, Sienna flicked to Adam's number and bit back a scowl, 'Sickening traitor, before her mission is even half done you will be long dead.'  
  
Sending him a summons, Sienna sealed her Scroll and made for the training halls.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, Xanthos is inspired by this lovely piece & has occupied my mind for some time: (https://www.artstation.com/artwork/ozJnw) 
> 
> Kinda unsure I'll be able to continue this, but the premise wouldn't leave me alone so I had to share. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading any and all feedback would be most welcome!
> 
> Also was leaning towards Neon being sent with Yang XD


End file.
